


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by agntquake084



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Auntie Daisy, Family Bonding, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Little Monkey, daisysousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: With FitzSimmons in town for a visit, Auntie Daisy and Uncle Daniel can spend quality time with their best friends, and their little girl.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my Enver Breakdown buddies for some of the ideas in this fic!
> 
> *NOTE* I updated BBG’s name after the finale-I originally had her named Margaret as a placeholder but wanted her name to be accurate!

Daisy paced back and forth in the toy aisle of Target. Her heeled boots clicked loudly on the linoleum floor amongst the chatter of customers flooded throughout the store. Daisy would stop every so often, stare at a particular toy, but then change her mind and move to another aisle. 

“Daisy, just pick something already.” 

Sousa’s voice drew Daisy’s attention briefly away from the endless rows of items. She stopped pacing, crossing her arms. She turned her face to Daniel, who was standing hugging what looked like a fluffy teddy bear in his arms. He held the bear out in front of him, moving its arms like it were dancing. 

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle. She let out a sigh, looking back and forth between the rows of items and back at Daniel. “What do you even get a seven year old? Does she like dolls? Or action figures?”

Sousa walked over to Daisy, putting a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll love whatever she gets from her Auntie Daisy.” Sousa gave his best reassuring smile. Settling on the bear, Daisy stopped off in the craft aisle to grab a purple ribbon to tie a bow tie around the bear’s neck before getting a gift bag and tissue paper. They quickly checked out and left to find their car in the jam-packed lot. 

Daisy pulled out of the lot, heading in the direction of FitzSimmons’ apartment. Even though they had moved to Perthshire after their last mission, Simmons insisted that they keep an apartment in DC for when they visited. Fitz had been flying back and forth to DC every so often, helping Deke transition into his new role as head of the science division. Enoch was right when he said it would be the team’s last mission together. There had been a lot of restructuring, some of the team taking time off for themselves, some leaving all together like FitzSimmons.

Their last mission as a team had ended in a blur after Fitz showed up. Jemma obviously panicked once her inhibitor was removed, sobbing like she had done during one of their time loops. It had terrified Daisy to see Jemma like that, not sure how she could help. It was a massive shock to the team finding out about baby Alya. Fitz had reassured Jemma over and over that she was safe with Hunter and Bobbi back in DC. After the team made it home safely, FitzSimmons packed up to make the move to Perthshire to settle down as they had longed for. 

It had been two years since their last mission together, and a year since Daisy last saw Alya and Jemma in person. Of course they FaceTimed as often as they could, catching each other up on their lives, but they were her home, her family, and Daisy missed them more than anything. But today, Daisy was filled with excitement and nerves in finally getting to see her little niece again. 

Daisy was deep in thought and almost missed the turn into the apartment complex. Snapping back to reality, she turned into the parking garage. Sousa had already tied a perfect bow tie around the teddy bear’s neck, wrapping it gently in tissue paper before placing it in the gift bag. Parking, Daisy and Sousa got out of the car to walk to the elevator. Daisy clenched and unclenched her hands- a nervous habit she couldn’t seem to shake even after all these years. Sousa unconscious reached his hand out to meet Daisy’s, linking their fingers together. She looked over at him, smiling. 

The elevator halted on the third floor. Daisy and Sousa got out, walking down the hallway, stopping just in front of FitzSimmons’ door. There were dainty footsteps from just behind the door. Daisy put her hand up to knock, but the door flew open before she had the chance.

“AUNTIE DAISY!” For such a petite seven year old, Alya had a shrill, charming British voice. She sprang into Daisy arms, snuggling her face in Daisy’s hair. 

“Hey there my little peanut!” Daisy squeezed Alya tight. With Alya’s arms around Daisy’s neck, and legs wrapped around her waist, Daisy pushed the door open and walked inside, Sousa trailing behind. Alya was giggling at Sousa, who tickled her side. 

“We’re in the kitchen!” Jemma’s soft voice floated down the hallway. 

“Mum is making a cake!” Alya whispered in Daisy’s ear excitedly. Daisy raised her eyebrows at that. Jemma being a mom was still so new to Daisy. But Daisy always knew that Jemma would make the most loving mother, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise. 

Fitz came in from the office, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. “Sousa, Daisy! Good to see you guys. Drinks?” He made his way to the fridge. 

Daisy poked her head in the kitchen. “Little peanut here says you’re making a cake. Since when does Jemma Simmons bake?” Jemma was putting a pan in the oven, closing the oven before turning. 

“Daisy,” Jemma sighed, smiling her brightest smile. Alya unwrapped herself from Daisy, running after Fitz to poke her head in the fridge. Fitz had pulled some drinks out and made his way into the living room with Daniel, Alya trailing excitedly behind, leaving Daisy and Jemma in the kitchen.

Daisy enveloped Simmons in a hug, holding her there for a moment before pulling away. She put her hands on Simmons’ cheeks. “That English sun is doing wonders for your skin,” Daisy chuckled. 

“Please, Alya insists we play in the garden at all hours, it’s a wonder that I haven’t done permanent skin damage.” Jemma’s eyes were still as soft as Daisy remembered. It almost made Daisy tear up. 

“Oh Daisy, it's only been a year, don't cry!” Jemma squeezed Daisy’s shoulders. 

Daisy shook her head. “I know, but it’s still so different not seeing your face everyday.” 

“Well,” Jemma put her hands on her hips, “we’re here for two weeks this visit. So we can jam pack it with whatever you want.” Daisy smiled. She had missed her best friends. 

They linked their arms together and walked into the living room, where Fitz and Sousa had been chatting, beers already in hand. Alya was sitting on Daniel’s lap, looking back and forth between her dad and him while they talked. Unhooking herself from Jemma’s arm, Daisy sat on the couch next to Sousa. She leaned her head on Sousa’s shoulders, sticking her tongue out at Alya. Alya scrunched her nose, sticking her tongue out back. 

Daniel smiled. “My two little angels.” He squeezed his arm around Alya, who tried to wriggle free from his grasp, laughing. Jemma sat next to Fitz, her feet tucked up under her. She was smiling, watching her best friends play with her little girl. 

Sousa met eyes with Daisy, nodding his head in the direction of the gift bag sitting by the door. Daisy playfully poked Alya. 

“Peanut, go look by the front door.” 

Wriggling free from Daniel’s arms, Alya ran to the front door, swooping the bag up in her arms before settling on the floor in front of Jemma. She looked up at her mom with glistening puppy dog eyes, asking for permission to open it. Jemma nodded in encouragement. Alya delicately removed the tissue paper, setting in on the coffee table in front of her. She pulled out the bear, her eyes widening in glee. 

“Look! It has a purple on! Like Auntie Daisy wears!” Alya held the bear out to her parents, showing off her new present. She hugged it close to her chest. Daisy let out a quiet sigh of relief, glad that it went over as a success. Daniel put his hand on Daisy’s leg in reassurance. 

Fitz nudged Alya with his foot. “What do you say to Auntie Daisy and Uncle Daniel?” he whispered softly. 

Alya sprung to her feet, running over to Daisy and Daniel, flinging her arms around them. “Thank you for my bear!” she squealed. Fitz had picked up the bear, and was holding it in his lap.

“Monkey,” Fitz waved the bear at Alya, and she ran back over. Fitz leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she took off to her room down the hall, bear in a tight clutch. 

Jemma grinned. “That was very sweet of you guys.” 

“Nah, it was nothing.” Daisy returned. Daniel raised his eyebrow at her, thinking of their earlier struggle in picking something out, but kept his mouth shut. Daisy lightly punched him in the shoulder before he wrapped his arm behind her. 

“Every night she begs us to tell her a story from one of our missions, specifically ones with you in it.” Fitz laughed, nodding his head in Daisy’s direction. 

“She is extra intent on the ones where you use your powers,” Jemma added. 

“Gauntlets still working okay? I can take a look while we’re here and-” Fitz started, but Daisy cut him off. 

“Nope, we are not talking shop today.” 

Fitz put his hands up in a surrender, shrugging. At the same time, Alya came bounding back into the living room, hands behind her back. She stopped just in front of Daisy, a shy grin creeping up on her face. 

“Auntie, I have something for you.” She rocked nervously back and forth on her feet. 

“Oh yeah? Are you gonna let me see what it is?” Daisy leaned forward. 

“Put your hands out and close your eyes.” Alya demanded playfully. Daisy did as she asked, and after a few moments she felt something rest lightly on her palms. 

“Okay you can open your eyes now.” 

Daisy peeked her eyes open to find a drawing placed delicately in her hands. It was of FitzSimmons, Daisy and Daniel, standing holding hands, with Alya in the middle, surrounded by purple and pink flowers. At the top in Alya's messy, seven year old handwriting, was “My Family.” She had signed the bottom with a red heart and the nickname Peanut. 

“Oh Alya this is beautiful!” 

Alya had been waiting patiently for a response. For a confident seven year old, Alya loved Daisy’s validation. Her face broke into the biggest smile. Daisy pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you, this is perfect.” she whispered in Alya’s ear. Fitz and Jemma shared a glance, beaming.

Alya whispered something in Daisy’s ear. Daisy cocked her head to the side, jokingly contemplating her answer. “Ask mom and dad first,” she replied, winking. She knew that FitzSimmons couldn’t say no to that precious face. 

Alya plopped herself in Daisy’s lap, facing FitzSimmons. 

“You have a question for us missy?” Jemma knew this question was coming. It happened the same way almost every time, but Jemma loved that Daisy made Alya ask first. 

“Mum, Daddy,” Alya looked between the two, “is it okay if Auntie…” she trailed off, putting her hand out to mimic Daisy’s quake. Alya was so enthralled with Daisy’s powers. She sat patiently waiting for a response. 

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other, leaning in to pretend to discuss an answer. After a few moments, they separated, turning back to an impatient Alya. 

“As long as Daisy is okay with it,” Fitz smiled, “then yes.” 

Alya let out an excited screech. Daisy grinned, putting her hand out. “Ready?” She glanced down at Alya, who nodded. Alya put her little hand on Daisy’s arm. Daisy glanced around the room, landing on the tissue paper sitting on the coffee table. With quick aim, Daisy gently quaked the tissue paper, keeping it floating in the air briefly before shooting it over to land in Jemma’s lap. 

“Again, again!” Alya popped up from her perch on Daisy lap, running to snatch the tissue paper from her mom’s lap. 

Daisy happily obliged, repeating the same motion again. Fitz and Daniel had picked up their conversation, while Jemma went into the kitchen to check on the cake. The timer dinged, and Jemma pulled the cake out of the oven, the rich chocolate smell drifting through the air. Fitz got up to go help in the kitchen, grabbing Alya and swinging her into his arms. They walked down the hallway together, Alya burying her face in Fitz’s neck. 

Daisy watched as they walked away, blinking back a few stray tears that formed in seeing her best friends this happy after all they’d been through. Daniel pulled Daisy into his lap, her head leaning on his chest. He kissed her forehead gently, wrapping his arms around her. 

“You’re good with her, you know,” Daniel said quietly. 

Daisy smiled softly, “She’s a good kid. I always knew FitzSimmons would be the best parents, and she’s proof.” 

Alya had peeked her head around the wall, looking at Daisy and Daniel curled together on the couch. She waited a moment, watching them speak softly together.

“Peanut, we can see you.” Daisy rolled her eyes, chuckling. Alya joined them on the couch, forcing herself in between Daisy and Daniel’s arms. 

“Now, I hear we get to take you out on an adventure this week,” Daniel said slyly. Alya’s eyes grew wider. 

“Just the three of us?” Alya looked up at them. 

“I guess we can invite mom and dad too,” Daisy laughed, kissing the top of Ayla’s head gingerly. 

“Does anyone want cake!” Jemma chimed in from the kitchen. Alya jumped to her feet, grabbing both Daisy and Sousa’s hands in hers, laughing as she dragged them into the kitchen. With Alya’s hand in hers, Daisy couldn’t help but think that home is where the heart is, and these people were her whole heart and then some.


End file.
